home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 720 (8 Mar 1991)
Synopsis Blake has managed to get as far as Rachel's window without being clobbered by Josh. That's progress I suppose. She hears him whispering her name and comes outside to talk to him. Meanwhile, Karen is refusing to tell Alf where Blake has gone. He has a pretty good idea where he is anyway - he knows there's a new girl on the scene but he just hasn't figured out who it is yet. Ailsa tries a gentler approach but Karen doesn't seem that keen to give them answers. Blake and Rachel are interrupted by Josh and his mother coming out of the house. Josh is about to give Blake another few bruises when Alf arrives on the scene. He breaks up the fight and tells Mrs Webb (who he knows already) that she should keep an eye on that daughter of hers. She is indignant at Alf's unwanted parenting advice. Marilyn is interviewing Nick over his possible move into the Beach House and has been for some time. She has a list of questions as long as her arm because she wants to make sure she only lets the right people move in. Bobby thinks Marilyn's questionnaire is overkill. Does it really matter if he likes black and white movies? Drily, Nick says he now knows what it's like to be at the other end of a police interrogation. Safely back home, Alf and Ailsa tell Blake to stop seeing Rachel. Does anyone think he'll actually listen to them? Nah... Donald and Patricia have breakfast in the diner. She will be leaving on the bus at 4pm. They're joined by Grant who is still adamant he will not be joining her in the outback. Patricia isn't convinced. She hasn't given up on him coming with her and there are still 7 hours until the bus leaves. Even though she asked Nick so many questions the previous evening, almost down to what colour his underwear is, Marilyn still can't decide whether she should let him come live in her house. Bobby can't see what the problem is. Adam is less than impressed when he hears that Nick might be moving into the house and makes a couple of comments that don't impress Marilyn. He also points out that policemen never go off duty and that living with him will be no fun. Annoyed at Adam, she asks Bobby if she can use the diner phone to tell Nick to tell him he can move in. Things are a bit fraught in the Stewart house this morning. Blake tells Alf and Ailsa that he is going to continue to see Rachel, no matter how they try to stop him. They're interrupted by Nick calling to the house. Alf thinks it's because Mrs Webb has put in a complaint about Blake. Wrong. He has some bad news to break to Alf over Morag. Patricia tells Grant that he will be wasting his talents by staying in Summer Bay. He's capable of much more than being a beach inspector. The children of Timboon need him. Grant is irritated by this and asks her to stop putting pressure on him. Is it pressure, she asks? Or is it his conscience that's bothering him? Morag has been in a car accident and has a fractured skull and a punctured lung. Alf decides to travel to the city to be with her. He doesn't know when he'll be back, going by what he knows so far of her condition. Ailsa and Karen go to pack some things for him. Nick moves in, half-jokingly saying he felt he'd better get his stuff into the house before Marilyn changes her mind. He detected a little bit of hesitation during her questioning last night. Marilyn admits she's a little worried that he'll never go off duty. He assures her that this won't be the case. The phone rings - it is someone else looking to move in. Some guy called George who sounds very nice. Marilyn arranges for him to come to the house. Grant patrols the beach and finds Adam lounging on the beach. He admits his cleaning business isn't doing so well but he's not too worried. The dole, meagre and all as it is, beats working. Grant is a doing a bit of reflection, it would appear. He would love to spend more time on the beach and to give up teaching. Yet he can't shake the feeling that kids elsewhere need him. Donald, Bobby and Patricia finish lunch. Bobby is about to leave when Grant calls to the house. He has decided to give Timboon 6 months and see how it goes. Alf leaves for the city and tells Ailsa he hasn't been able to get hold of Michael. If he has to let his job go, he'll understand. Blake apologises to Alf for the trouble he has been causing of late over Rachel. George the prospective lodger is being interrogated by Marilyn now. He's a shifty sort of bloke but the slicked back hair and pony tail are a clincher (how was that look ever considered to be fashionable?). Anyway, Marilyn quickly dispenses with her long list of questions, says she likes him and asks when would he like to move in? George is happy to move in straight away but has something he forgot to mention so far. He has a hobby - he enjoys repairing televisions and videos and gets new ones all the time. He needs a lock-up storeroom for them. That's no problem for Marilyn - there's a shed out the back that he can use. Moments later, Nick walks into the room and George gets a bit of a shock. Once he finds out that Nick lives there, he makes up a story about needing a more indoors type of storeroom. As he leaves, he adds that cops make him nervous. The time has come for Grant and Patricia to leave. Bobby says goodbye to Grant. Donald and Patricia say a sad farewell too. Donald is still finding it a little difficult to say how he feels about her so she finishes the sentence for them both. That if she'd stayed in Summer Bay and he'd continued to show an interest in developing their relationship, it would've been returned. Just about managing to keep herself together, she gets into the passenger seat of Grant's camper van. Donald says goodbye to Grant and wishes him well. He looks on sadly as the van pulls out of the Caravan Park Blake is a bit distracted, something that seems to be a main feature of his demeanour lately. Ailsa tries telling him that given time he'll get over Rachel. He's having none of it but neither is Ailsa. Alf might be gone but she is not going to be a pushover. She warns him that if she finds out he has been seeing Rachel, he won't know what hit him. Cast *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson Guest Cast *Patricia Coleman - Pam Western *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts *Grant Mitchell - Craig McLachlan *Rachel Webb - Beth Champion *Josh Webb - Erick Mitsak *Gerry Webb - Julie Godfrey *George - Geoff Bartlett - * Writer - Ysabelle Dean * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 719 (7 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 721 (11 Mar 1991) Notes Last appearance of Grant Mitchell until Ep 850 (6 Sep 1991). Category:1991 episodes.